


Dancing on the Bus

by JadedSoul



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedSoul/pseuds/JadedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Skye can be an entertaining Skye. Well unless you're Agent May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> No real timeline but no Ward.

Skye was bored. The team was having one of its rare down moments before their next assignment. They were in the air on their way back to the playground and Skye was running diagnostics on all the plane's computer systems, but it was taking forever. Fitz and Simmons were down in the lab per their usual, Coulson was in his office with Trip geeking out over some of Coulson's vintage toys, she assumed May was still on the stick (a phrase that still makes her giggle a bit) in the cockpit and she herself was alone in the lounge. Thinking some good music would help pass the time, Skye grabbed her phone, tossed her headphones on, and cranked the volume up; failing to remember that her music was synced to the plane's audio system, not that she was able to hear anything aside from the music coursing through her headphones. Skye also failed to notice that May had moved to a quiet corner of the flight deck to practice her Tai Chi.  
Skye hit shuffle on her playlist and the first song to come up was one of her favorites. Highway to Hell by ACDC. Skye couldn't help herself; she busted out her air guitar, started dancing around and after about a minute or so started singing along as loud as she could.

Since they usually held their meetings around the table computer off the lounge area all non essential communications audio was turned to a low volume setting. But everywhere else in the Bus, as soon as Skye hit play, ACDC blasted out of the sound system.

Fixated on some of Trip’s vintage Howling Commando equipment, Coulson and Trip looked at each other;  
"What the hell is that?" Coulson shouted to Trip over the music.  
"Sounds like ACDC to me, sir," Trip replied  
"Thanks, I got that." Coulson rolled his eyes. "Let's go find out, shall we?" Both men left the office and descended the staircase to the lounge. They stopped dead in their tracks, Coulson on the last step and Trip a step or two above him. Trip broke into a wide grin, while Coulson was doing his best to fight back laughter.   
\------  
Down in the lab Fitz was uploading some data from one of the dwarves to the computer table while Simmons poured over the test results from recent samples. Both were lost in thought when the loud blast of music suddenly broke them out of their reverie. Fitz jumped a mile and gave out a surprised yelp. Simmons gasped in surprise as her face settled into a grimace at the sudden disturbance. Simultaneously both yelled "what the bloody hell...?" before turning to each other and shouting "Skye". Grins appeared on both of their faces as they rushed to the stairwell eager to see what new trouble Skye had gotten herself into. Upon entering the lounge Fitz nearly collapsed to the floor in laughter, while Simmons had a fit of giggles that she tried to hide behind her hand.  
\-------  
None of the 4 new arrivals saw May still practicing over in her corner. 

But they all saw Skye.

Currently, located in the middle of the lounge, their youngest teammate was dancing around, jumping on and off the furniture, pretending to play a guitar and completely oblivious to everyone now in the room. 

Then Skye started singing; Fitz actually fell over he was laughing so hard, Trip had to grab hold of the hand rail on the staircase to steady himself in his mirth, and Simmons snorted a few times trying to contain her laughter before giving in and laughing so hard tears started streaming down her face. Coulson had begun chuckling but was not outright laughing. It wasn't long before Skye's erratic dancing brought her over to May's little darkened corner of solitude.  
\-----  
May had her eyes closed and was focused on her breathing and movements, but she had heard the soft thumping of Skye's dancing around the lounge. Being used to the kid's antics, May just tuned her out. The rapid steps on the staircase from Coulson's office and the rush of FitzSimmons into the lounge from the lab did cause her to look in their direction. Seeing Coulson stop dead and the expressions on the other's faces caused May to spare a glance at Skye. Seeing the girl flailing around with her eyes closed and moving her head in tune with whatever music was playing in Skye's headphones had May internally rolling her eyes, but Coulson was there he could deal with it. May went back to focusing on her Tai Chi. May was succeeding at blocking out the noises behind her until Skye had begun singing and the rest of the team could no longer contain themselves. Finishing her last movement, letting out a deep sigh to ward off the irritation setting in and straightening her pose, May was just about to turn around and escape this nonsense when she found herself slamming into something behind her, knocking her off-balance and landing with a rather hard thump on her ass.  
\-----  
Skye was really enjoying herself. She hadn't allowed herself to truly let go in a while and all the recent stress had really bummed her out. The whole deck was her dance floor, the furniture seemed made for jumping on to perform her guitar solos. She was even graceful, well gracefulish. Right after the "don't stop me" refrain, Skye launched into the guitar riff with lots of acrobatics, wailing out the solo on her air guitar. She found herself over by the corner of the plane and had just finished a string of air kicks when she decided to finish up with a mid air twirl before the last chorus. It was as she was jumping up for the twirl that she felt the very solid thunk of her body slamming into someone else.

The whole Bus went silent when Skye hip checked May into the wall. Four sets of jaws dropped open and a look of near terror crossed three different faces. Except Coulson; the look of amusement grew on his face and there was a twinkle in his eye.  
\-------  
Breathless, with a look of confusion and concern, Skye whirled around on the spot, pulling her headphones down to rest on her neck at the same time and dropping her phone to the floor.   
"Oh shit, Agent May..." Skye got out before being momentarily stunned silent.  
The look of realization/horror/fear/apology that crossed over her face when Skye took in May sitting on the ground glaring at her was priceless and it was what finally did Coulson in.  
Coulson broke into a loud boisterous laughter as he stepped off the stairwell to face May and Skye. May shot him a look of utter contempt as she stood up from the floor.   
"May, I'm so…" Skye tried to apologize.  
"No," May cut her off.  
"But I didn..."  
"No."  
"Looks like you're really on the highway to hell now, Skye," Coulson got out between laughs  
"May, please I'm..." Skye tried again.  
"Enough," May said evenly, holding up her hand to stop Skye from trying further.  
May directed one last glare at Coulson, rolled her eyes and muttered "children" before swiftly leaving the deck, leaving in her wake one stunned-silent agent, two shocked scientists, Skye looking like she wanted to melt into the floor and a still laughing Director.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and posted to tumblr. It's the first thing I ever wrote so it's not great but seemed fitting to use it to learn how to navigate posting things here before moving more things over. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
